Benutzer Diskussion:SNESuser
Komisch die aktivsten beitragsschreiber sind nicht beim drachenwikiforum... dabei ist grade bei den anfängen jeder user,jede werbung und jeder beitrag wichtig... und bei der artikelzahl sollte es doch ein klacks sein das forum zum leben zu bringen XDhi Zu wenig Benutzer Wir sind nur vier Benutzer hier. Und einer davon ist Wikia. Wir sollten auf andren Wikis Werbung machen. Alde 18:37, 6. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- Huhu :P Hauptseite Warum hast den Link gelöscht?Bowser 15:12, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Und wo ist die Seite Amphitere hin? Bowser 15:15, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) 1. kA 2. Amphithere hat nur ne namenskorrektur Und was is mit dem Link auf der Hauptseite? Bowser 13:19, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Wie hättest du es denn gerne? kann deinen wünschen ja nachkommen^^ SNES 17:02, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Schaut nun noch besser ausBowser 16:40, 1. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Fetter Text Kategorie:Basilisk Du als Admin solltest dir die Kategorie:Basilisk mal anschaun und doppelte Bilder löschen. Bitte (0),(0) Bowser 10:44, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kannst du noch mehr Artikel zu Drachen aus Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht erstellen, ich kenn mich da nämlich nicht so aus. Ja hatte ich eh noch vor. mach ich spätestens am wochenende da ich momentan noch etwas hausaufgabenstress hab ;) Kenn ich, aber für Drachenwiki find ich immer Zeit (O),(0) Bowser 17:39, 24. Mär. 2010 (UTC) das ist schön zu hören und du machst auch ne geile arbeit^^ aber solange die drachenwiki community nicht läuft (mindestens 10 posts täglich im forum etc) bin ich wohl nicht so motiviert wie du XD Hab schöne Bilder zu "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht" gefunden und auch schon hochgeladen. Auf der Seite gibt's auch noch ne Menge Infos.Bowser 14:12, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Warum hast du das Bild vom tödlichen Nadder nochmal hochgeladen.thumb|das gibt's schon Bowser 17:21, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) soll ich dich mal drauf hinweisen wie viele bilder du schon unnötigerweise doppelt hochgeladen hast? xD--SNESuser 17:43, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das wäre nett, ich weiß nämlich nicht, welche du meinst. Aber das bringt eigentlich nix, weil nur Admins Bilder löschen können.Bowser 11:07, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) ist ja auch eigentlich egal^^ will mich nicht wegen sowas streiten :PSNESuser 11:30, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) OK, kannst dann die Seite Amphisbaena bitte auch löschen, weil der Artikel Amphisbaene das selbe Tier meint und mehr Infos enthält.Bowser 11:48, 28. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Hier klicken Bowser 08:21, 17. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Volvagia Ich würde gerne den Artikel Volvagia bearbeiten und würde gerne wissen ob ich den Teil mit seiner Vergangenheit separieren kann, da der Manga Inhalt von dem Spiel abweicht. Danke hi, ich wollte mich mal bedanken, einmal für deine nachricht und für das erstellen von links an den Artikeln. kannst du mir pls verraten, wie das bei dragon cave funktioniert, da die dracheneier immer nach 7 tagen oder so sterben ^^ und soll das bild von dem toten europäischen drachen in der galerie echt sein ??? mfg Die Eier von Dragoncave brauchen eine bestimmte anzahl an klicks, damit sie schlüpfen. Wenn du nicht genug Klicks sammelst, sterben sie. Wie viele es genau sind, weiß ich nicht. Das Bild von dem toten Drachen stammt aus dem Film "Dragons World: Unglaubliche Entdeckung im Reich der Drachen"Bowser 17:29, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) ok thx ^^ Hallo, ich danke das du mich gegrüßt hast! Toxin 2 17:54, 24. Okt. 2011 Logo Hi ich hab mal euer logo bearbeitet gug dir es mal an wenn es gut ist lade ich es hochMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 18:13, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC)thumb|Dies es ist das selbe nur ich habe efekte hinzugefügt ich kann auf wunsch ein komplett neues machen Mir gefällt das etwas veränderte Logo sehr gut. @Monstermaster7: Falls SNESuser nicht antwortet (was er selten tut) erreichst du ihn in Facebook als Daniel Web. Wie heisst du eigentlich in Facebook? Oder bist du nur als Monsterworld drin? Bowser 19:34, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) machst du mir jetzt etwa vorwürfe dass ich mehr zeit mit meinem reallife und der schule verbringe in meinem letzten jahr? xD zur not bin ich auch bei msn oder per mail zu erreichen xD @Bowser Gug mal HierMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:48, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) @SNESuser gefällt dir das Logo soll ich es dir einfügen? ich kann es noch so machen das es aussieht wie im Kino hast du lust drauf Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:48, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) mir gefällt das neue logo sehr gut^^Drachenmagier 09:00, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank sollte ich es einfügen Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 09:17, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) @SNESuser: Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein, aber da du öfters nicht geantwortet hast, wollte ich Monstermaster7 warnen, nicht dass er ewig warten muss. PS: Genieß dein letztes Jahr, ich hab meins dieses Jahr hinter mir, jetzt ruft die Ausbildung Bowser 10:30, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Eingefügt:):):):)Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 11:51, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) @ Bowser : ich hab dich berechtigt und nicht ohne grund zum admin gemacht. du kannst doch hier tun und verändern was du möchtest =) wenn mir was nicht passt, sag ichs schon oder ändere es wieder^^ hmm,... scheint langsam bei mir immer so zu sein: bin der jüngste im wiki :-P is i-wie immer und überall so^^Drachenmagier 09:07, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wieso, wie alt bist du denn?Bowser 09:44, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) xD noch 14 9. klasse^^Drachenmagier 10:40, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin 12Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 15:07, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) oha, bin ich also doch nich der jüngste im wiki??Drachenmagier 15:31, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja O.O Im forumgibts sogar nen noch jüngeren user^^ noch jünger??^^ lol endlich mal nicht der jüngste^^ haha der drittjüngste :-P löl^^Drachenmagier 11:25, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Admin ich würde gerne fragen ob ich villeicht Admin werden darf da ich hier etwas im Bereich Media Wiki arbeiten will wenn es ok ist werde ich dir sagen ich missbrauche meine Kräfte nicht! Neben bei soll ich auf der Hauptseite die Blogs hinzufügen?Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 15:44, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe nicht vor, noch einen weiteren Admin einzustellen. Ich habe einen Admin dem ich vertraue und dem das Wiki am meisten zu verdanken hat. Und der reicht mir erstmal. Zudem ich auch ein gewisses Mindestalter für solche Rechte als angemessen empfinde --SNESuser 17:28, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) @SNESuser: Also ich finde, Monstermaster7 zum Admin zu ernennen wäre ein guter Entschluss. Er kennt sich mit der Wikia-Syntax teilweise besser aus als ich. Bei größeren Bearbeitungen müsste er natürlich dich oder mich um Erlaubnis fragen. Bowser 17:34, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) -.- auf deine verantwortung. dann soll er aber optisch was draus machen. das normale wikidesign suckt nämlich für so ein thema xD okMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 18:24, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Geht doch. Du hast SNESuser gehört. Mach das ganze etwas schöner. Kann man für ein Wiki eigentlich irgendwie einen Rahmen einstellen, der die Seite einrahmt? Bowser 05:45, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Was meinst du damit?Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 06:37, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Partnerwikis Ich versteh das irgendwie nicht wie du das meinst "Irgendwie keine Partnerwikis"Bowser 17:35, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) weil es für mich keine partner sind. 1. wird nirgends füreinander geworben 2. hab ich keine lust, dass das hier zu nem allgemeinen echsen und monster wiki wird und es ist bereits auf dem besten weg dahin ich habe hier schon auch lange nichts mehr geschrieben^^, mir ist das "irgendwie keine" garnicht aufgefallen^^, aber allein schon der abschnitt "PartnerWikis" ist doch schin i-wie n wenig werbung oder nicht?? und ich glaube nicht, dass das drachenwiki zu einer dritten monsterwiki "mutiert"^^ aber das ist nur meine meinung^^Drachenmagier 18:43, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Es wird schon teilweise füreinander geworben. Was meiner Meinung auch wichtig ist, ist dass es im Drachenwiki in jedem Artikel, in dem ein Monster erwähnt wird, das kein Drache ist, einen Link zu dem Monster im MW gibt, bzw. geben sollte. Ausserdem werden wir kein zweites Monsterwiki, aber es gibt Monster, die aufgrund ihrer Ähnlichkeit als Drachen bezeichnet werden (siehe Pseudo-Drachen) Darüber müssen wir natürlich aufklären Bowser 05:41, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wieder mal logo^^ hi ich hab ein neues logo für euch gemacht gug mal wenn du es gut findest füge ih es dir einCanMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 11:29, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also mir gefällt das derzeitige Logo besser. Aber das darf natürlich SNESuser entscheidenBowser 13:06, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Also meine Freundin bevorzugt das aktuelle Logo und ich auch. Ich will nicht sagen, dass das von CanMonstermaster7 schlecht ist, aber wir denken das aktuelle eignet sich besser, weil es irgendwie neutraler ist und auch einen gewissen Wiedererkennungswert hat, da es kein Spezieller Drache ist, den man aus irgendwelchen Medien erkennt. --SNESuser 17:44, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bin ganz deiner Meinung, SNESuser. Ausserdem finde ich, dass ein Logo nicht unbedingt ein Foto/Screensdhhot sein sollte, sondern ein Symbol, wie bisher Bowser 18:23, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ich stimme euch auch zuDrachenmagier 10:45, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tut mir leid, Monstermaster, du bist überstimmt Bowser 11:46, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Drachenmeister Hi Snesuser wolte mal fragen ob du mich zum Admin machst schau aber bitte vorher zu meine Profil und zu meinen Beiträge ich weiß nemlich äußerst viel über Drachen besonders in Evolution,Zucht,Umgang mit ihnen(von den Drachen natührlich und ich bin fast jeden Tag aktiv. Der Drachenmeister war hier 19:07, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Drachenmagier als Admin Hallo SNESuser da ich zurzeit etwas überfordert bin als Admin (wenig Zeit, viele User) würde ich dich bitten, Drachenmagier zum Admin zu ernennen (falls er das will). Er ist soweit ich das sehen der produktivste User und darum meiner Meinung nach am besten geeignet. Bowser 18:45, 24. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Frage o.0 Ist Gobul eig. auch ein Drache? ich glaub schon und wuerd auch was ueber ihn schreiben aber bin grad mir nicht sicher und kann auch nicht kurz die wii anmachen.... bin im ausland -.- ,Danke fuers antworten^^ Lagi 30.10.11 |9:23 Antwort: Willkommen im wiki erstmal^^ Zur Frage: Ja, Gobul kann man zu den Drachen zählen, da er ein Leviathan ist. Außerdem hat EbrithilBowser bereits einen Artikel von Gobul angelegt und was Bowser tut, ist immer richtig ;) --SNESuser 10:54, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Wow ,danke fuer deine Antwort^^ und noch ne Frage,wenn ich dich nicht stoere o.0 sind noch viele auf dieser Webside aktiv oder nimmer :/? | Lagi 30.okt.2011 | Ka wie spaet es jetzt ist xDD P.S. kannst du meine Seite,die ich gemacht hab loeschen? hab bowsers nicht gefunden,da ich unter such :statt ceadeus ,caedeus eingetippt hab...sry ,dass ich dir Arbeit mache mein dummer Fehler.... ich bin einfach zu dumm :( 1. du wirst nicht erleben, dass du mich mal störst. kannst mich sogar bei facebook zutexten oder so xD 2. ne zeit lang war hier eine flaute aber seit einigen wochen steigt die aktivität und es melden sich auch wieder neue user an^^ 3. uhrzeit: irgendwas zwischen morgens und abends 4. das ist doch keine arbeit 5. hör auf dir so nen mist einzureden, dass du dumm bist oder so. so eine doppelte seite kommt immer wieder mal vor und liegt eher am system als an dir. also fühl dich geknuddelt und mach dir jetzt keine gedanken =) SNESuser Danke, echt toll von dir,dass du mich troestest...tausend Dank... Ihr seid aber Fleissig!!! Ich hab keine Chance,was ueber MHT zu schreiben ihr habt ja schon fast alles sogar von 3G und 4 o.0 Ein tolles Lob an euch ^^ Lagi 30.Okt.2011 | 13:37 Uhr Datei:Na_toll_xD.jpg|thumb Hi Leute! ich bin neu hier und wuerd gern wissen,was alle abgeht? wuerd mich freuen,wenn jmd. antwortet xD Graviosdestroyer Hier geht alles ab was nicht festgeschraubt ist^^ --SNESuser 15:01, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Toll xD Benutzer:Graviosdestroyer 30.10.11|16:10uhr Hi Urheberechtsverstoß Der User Leniovias hat Texte und Bilder ueber "Die Feuerreiter seiner Majestaet" 1:1 innerhalb der mindestens letzen zwei tage aus diesem Wiki kopiert. Besagtes Wiki steht nicht under einer Creative Commons Lizenz zur verfuegung daher handelt es sich hierbei um eine Urheberechtsverletzung. Ich bitte daher die relevanten Inhalte aus diesem Wiki zu entfernen. 62.68.29.37 14:34, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hauptseite Hallo SNESuser! Ich bin Micha und ich kümmere mich bei Wikia unter anderem um Wikis, die unter der Rubrik "Lifestyle" laufen. Ich hatte bereits EbrithilBowser angeschrieben, aber leider noch keine Rückmeldung bekommen. Aktuell sieht eure Hauptseite ein bisschen defekt aus (ich tippe mal auf eine zerschossene Vorlage). Auf dem Bild ist es zwar schlecht zu erkennen, aber auch eure Navigationsleiste scheint nicht ganz in Ordnung zu sein ;) Wenn ihr möchtet, kann ich mir das gerne mal ansehen und dran rumschrauben, so dass was wieder passt. Gebt mir doch einfach mal Bescheid ;) Gruß Micha (Talk) 13:53, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Zeichnung - Antwort Ich fühle mich ehrlich gesagt geschmeichelt, aber ich glaube auf YouTube werde ich sowas nicht machen, sondern eher nur in Blogs veröffentlichen oder sonstwo. Zumal ich mit Videos schneiden etc. nicht so umgehen kann. deviantART habe ich auch nicht, ich denke mal für die supertop Künstler auf der Webseite bin ich schon wieder zu schlecht, weil ich nicht mit dem Grafiktablett umgehen kann (da kann ich gerade mal Strichmännchen malen), sondern eher nur Blatt zeichnen kann und ehrlich gesagt ich kann nur Fabelwesen und SEGA Charaktere und vielleicht ein paar Bots aus Transformers Generation 1 zeichnen und das wars. Mein Raum ist da sehr...beschränkt muss ich sagen. Jedoch würde ich gerne für dein Wikia weiter zeichnen und mich auch mit meinem Drachenwissen mitmischen ;-) Cyanide3 07:10, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Fabelwesen, blaue Igel, Roboter und Buntstiftzeichnungen reichen doch völlig aus. Gerade für Deviantarts Kategorie "Drawings". Und was die Leute da manchmal "Zeichnung" nennen, hab ich in der Grundschule auch hinbekommen. Du wärst also mit deinen Zeichnungen gut dabei :D Und wehe du hörst auf fürs Wiki Zeichnen xD SNESuser (Diskussion) 08:46, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Naja wenn du dir die Sachen anschaust, was man alles mit Grafiktablet und Photoshop machen kann und ich gerade meine angefangene Zeichnung angesehen habe mit dem Tablett....ich war kurz davor meins an die Wand zu schleudern und mir die Haare zu raufen. Ich finde es deprimierend muss ich ehrlich sagen, ich hatte mir eher geschworen: Du gehst erst zu dem Verein DeviantART, wenn du mit deinem Grafiktablet umgehen kannst und anständig die Roboter aus Transformers malen kannst. Und wehe einer sagt mir "Grafiktablett ist einfach!" dann ....(My Reaction). So schnell höre ich nicht auf für das Wikia zu zeichnen, was wäre denn das nächste Tierchen? Ich hätte vielleicht vorgeschlagen die "krähende Schopfkobra" und man könnte vielleicht auch das Bild dort dann einfügen. Cyanide3 14:14, 3. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Zeichne was soviel und was du magst ^_^ Du könntest deine Werke ja auch bei uns auf der Facebookseite präsentieren. Würdest bestimmt einige Likes ergattern SNESuser (Diskussion) 09:51, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Das Problem ist jedoch bei z.B. beim Sumpfdrachen oder beim indischen Bergwyvern habe ich keine Vorlage oder Klischees wie sie aussehen könnten, geschweigedenn finde ich sie in irgendwelchen Büchern (zumindest den ind. Bergwyver nicht). Sumpfdrache bekomme ich hin und bin auch schon dabei, aber den ind. Wyver würde ich eher hinterfragen ob es den wirklich gibt bzw gab ^.^ Das Bild wurde gepostet und zu den Bildern, ich bin etwas vorsichtig, deshalb frag ich erstmal, welcher Drache man den malen könnte, damit man das Bild auch im Wikia ersetzen kann ;-) [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a''''ni'd'e''3]]''To Punish and Enslave!'' Kategorie:Cyanide3 11:28, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Facebook Page Huhu SNESuser! Wie du vielleicht weißt, "kümmere" ich mich u. a. um all die Social Media Geschichten, die Wikia Wikis betreffen und versuche ein bisschen Anreize und Möglichkeiten auszuprobieren, um das Engagement in der Richtung weiter auszubauen und zu fördern. Ein Schritt ist momentan, Wikia Wikis auf Facebook besser erkenntlich zu machen und so zu zeigen, dass sie Teil des weltweit größten Netzwerkes aus kollaborativ veröffentlichten Inhalten sind. Das sieht dann in etwa so, so oder so aus. Sprich: URL + entsprechendes Wikia Hub Logo im unteren rechten Eck des Coverbildes. Falls du damit einverstanden bist, gib mir einfach kurz Bescheid, ggfs. mit Link zum Bild, das du verwendet haben möchtest. Ich hab die entsprechende Photoshop-Vorlage bei mir rumliegen und würde das dann für euch zurechtbasteln. Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 12:35, 27. Mai 2013 (UTC) Besser Spät als nie aber unsere Facebookseite ist auch so eindeutig als Wiki zu erkennen und benötigt keine logos oder schriftzüge im vordergrund ;) SNESuser (Diskussion) 11:01, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Drachen in Skyrim Moin erstmal, ich wollte mal fragen ob ich einzelne Seiten zu den Drachen in dem Computerspiel Skyrim erstellen könnte (?). Die Drachen haben zwar sehr kryptische Namen (Paarthunax oder Odavhiing), aber man kommt klar damit und man kann sich auch aus dem Skyrim Wikia vieles herausholen. Ansonsten würde ich dort meine erste Blaustelle für mich beanspruchen und die Drachen in Monster Hunter. [[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a'ni'd'e'3'']]''To Punish and Enslave!'' Kategorie:Cyanide3 15:20, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ist genehmigt ;) Ich war auch schon am überlegen zu jedem Drachen aus Yu-Gi-Oh! einen Artikel aufzunehmen :P